Say Something
by Queen Prime
Summary: Aveces, guardar tus secretos lejos de la persona que amas, solo te causara un enorme dolor cada vez que lo veas al lado de otra persona que no seas tu. No seas fría con él, como si no te importara, porque si no le dices ahora, lo puedes perder tarde o temprano y para cuando te des cuenta, él se habrá olvidado de ti.


**Perdí**** a alguien a quien quería mucho y mi error fue ocultarle mis sentimientos por él, ahora ese error se volvió en un dolor al haberme enterado de que esta con otra, y ella es una amiga mía :(**

**Eso me inspiro para esto:**

**Say Something**

**One-Shot**

**(ARCEE P.V.O.)**

"Di algo" Me susurre a mí misma al verme frente al espejo donde mi reflejo se mostraba de pies a cabeza. Repetía eso una y otra vez, esperando que en algún momento, tuviera el valor de poder decirle la verdad, la realidad de mi amor por él, lo mucho que significaba para mí, pero me equivoque, porque una vez que quería revelar la verdad, había resultado inútil ya declararle, ya que él estaba a punto de casarse con mi mejor amiga: Elita-One.

El espejo que estaba delante de mí mostraba a una joven que ya estaba cansada de luchar por lo que amaba. Siempre me relataron que el amor, solo se presentaba una vez en la vida de cada uno, pero mi amor, se había marchado por siempre tras escuchar esa horrible noticia de la boda.

Mis ojos jamás se desviaron lejos del bello traje que vestía el día de hoy, mi modo bípedo se mantenía presente, con un top rosado pétalo bien ajustado en mi pecho, con las orillas de color plateado que daba vuelta a todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cadera para abajo, el vestido era en corte de cuchillas desde arriba hasta que caían al suelo de un rosa más oscuro, casi como el rojo. En mis muñecas, solo tenía como unos estilos guantes que me llegaban hasta codos, de color plateado y rosa, en mi cabeza, tenía una tiara de cristales puros que rodeaban toda mi cresta, junto con un bello collar de corazón que colgaba de mi cuello de un plateado cálido. Debería estar feliz, pero sabiendo que estaba presente en la boda del mech que había amado, se sentía horrible.

_:::Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you:::_

Cambié. Lo hubiera dado todo por él, todo.

Inclusive sacrificar mi vida cuando fuera necesario, demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba y que haría cualquier cosa para estar con él y hacerle dar cuenta de que en su interior, posiblemente sienta lo mismo por mí, aunque nada de eso jamás paso, resulto que él estaba a punto de casarse con mi mejor amiga. Eso era un poco riesgoso porque estábamos en medio de la guerra, aunque para ellos no importa ya que su amor es enorme. Inclusive ahí, me hubiera ido con él. Pero, no dijo nada en todo este tiempo, ninguna noticia, ni algún secreto que demostrara algo igual que lo que yo sentía hacia él, pero jamás llego nada. Ahí empecé a rendirme.

Ni estando en la iglesia en el día especial, no logre que dijera nada al respecto.

Me paré a lado de Elita, sonriendo como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora fuera lo más feliz en mi vida, aunque no era así, de vez en cuando él me miro, pero era como si fuera una cualquiera, porque su atención se presentaba en su querida femme rosada mientras ambos se prometían amor eterno. Cuando empecé a llorar todos pensaron que era de felicidad, ahora río amargamente, no eran de felicidad, era de impotencia y dolor que se presentaba en mi spark.

El que dirigía los votos, preguntó quién se oponía, tenía tantas ganas de decir yo; pero su mirada me detuvo, casi siempre después de esa mirada dulce aunque era seria, siempre para mí significo un ´TE AMO´ que se refería a mí, pero eso no era verdad, porque ese: TE AMO. Se lo declaro a la fémina que estaba justo al lado suyo.

_:::And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning love  
Just starting to crawl:::_

Nunca cumplí con lo que él buscaba en una compañera, ¿verdad?

No era la comandante de las femmes en Cybertron, a diferencia de ella. Mis habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas en batalla, ya que casi siempre ella era quien me protegía y yo era siempre una novata hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

Me siento como un nada, un pequeño e insignificante nada. Relatan que hay piedras en el camino que no definen quienes seremos; pero tú me defines, sigues haciéndolo aunque no reciba nada de ti Optimus. Mi nombre siempre irá unido al tuyo, aunque tú no pienses lo mismo.

Sigo arrastrándome hacia a ti, aún sigo intentando que me escojas a mí en vez de a ella. Soy una tonta al pensar eso.

_:::Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you:::_

"Arcee" El contacto visual duró lo suficiente para saber que venía a decirme. Estaba a un lado del pasillo, acurrucada en una bola, ya que todos los invitados se encontraban afuera en la fiesta y gracias a eso, podía desahogar mis penas.

Se inclinó sobre su rodilla para estar a mi altura, ahí hablo:

"Lo siento mucho por todo, pero, debiste presenciar que jamás funcionaria lo nuestro…" Dijo varias cosas más pero no presté atención, el dolor y la traición se presentaban en mi interior, lo que me estaba comiendo viva.

La furia llego de la nada. "Ya no importa lo que me digas…" Le susurre entre lágrimas. "Todo se acabó para mí, y tu-"Levante la mirada para observarlo fijamente. "Ya eres feliz con ella, deberías disfrutarlo, en vez de hacer que una hipócrita se haga sentir mejor, cosa que jamás sucederá y tú mismo lo sabes" Me levante del suelo y empecé a caminar hacia la salida del lugar donde festejaban. Ya no podía quedarme allí, a sufrir mucho más de lo que sentía cuando lo veía cerca de ella, simplemente no podía.

En el camino, me arranque fuera los guantes y accesorios que tenía para decorar el vestido, rasgue la falda y la lanza a un lado del corredor, tenía mi armadura debajo, así que no había temor de que me vieran desnuda. El top, al igual, lo rasgue y lo tire a un lado, debajo, igual tenía mi protector, así que seguí y salí del terreno sin que nadie se diera cuenta, además del Prime.

Lo último que escuché fue los pasos de Optimus detrás de mí, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, con las ansias de tirarme a él y abrazarlo, pero eso se acabó. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe, empecé a correr hasta que di vuelta a la esquina y desparecí entre la multitud de ciudadanos.

Camine y camine sin rumbo, perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí una vibración.

Cuando saque mí IPod, la llamada de Elita estaba entrando, pero no quise contestarle, así que active el buzón.

"_Cee, ¿Dónde estás? Estamos a punto de marcharnos hacia Crystal City, por favor vuelve, tengo tanto por agradarte amiga, si no hubiera sido por ti, Optimus y yo jamás-_"Apagué la contestadora.

Volví a sentirme insignificante. Elita- One era mi mejor amiga desde que era una sparkling, pero nunca le conté sobre Optimus porque yo vivía encerrada en mi mundo feliz con mi novio feliz, aunque tarde o temprano, los sueños siempre llegan a su fin.

_Lo siento, sé que suena estúpido pero siento mucho no haber sido lo suficiente para ti Optimus._

_:::And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye:::_

"Gracias" Le conteste a la joven que me entrego mi boleto de salida, no quería volver a ver a ninguno de los dos, el sufrimiento que creció no me quería abandonar y eso seguiría si continuara en este lugar, tome mis cosas con mi servo izquierdo, ya que con el otro estaba sosteniendo mi ticket donde tenía escrito el número del transporte que lo estaba buscando.

En algún momento de mi vida pensé que tendría mi 'feliz para siempre'. Estuve dispuesta a todo por ti. Pero ahora te digo adiós.

_Recuérdame muy bien porque sé que cada vez que tu esposa sonría, la compararás conmigo; cada vez que cante, la compararás conmigo._

_Aún te amo, aún te espero, aún ruego porque digas algo._

_Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo rápido porque me rindo poco a poco Optimus..._

Me subí al tren lentamente, sintiendo que cada una de esas gradas que subía, era un paso más cerca de abandonar a mis amigos, mi familia, mi Optimus. Aunque yo misma se, que nada de mis imaginaciones y sueños que he pienso se harán realidad, él eligió a su compañera, y el destino lo quiso así.

En el interior solo se dirigí a la parte trasera, dejando mis maletas atrás e irme lejos de los demás, allí, en la baranda, se incline y observe a toda la gente que se marchaba hacia nuevos destinos, incluyendo el mío, entonces lo entendí, yo no pertenezco aquí, con ellos, sino solo conmigo misma.

_:::Say something I'm giving up on you  
Say something I'm giving up on you  
Say something:::_

Me rendí.

Aún espero que diga algo, pero un lo dudo, porque jamás vino a despedirse.

El tren comenzó su rumbo, al igual que yo hacia mi nueva vida.

**The End? Yo creo :) Nose ustedes.**

**Canción****: Say Something- Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera.**


End file.
